


EHED: A FireRed Nuzlocke

by weatherman95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nuzlocke Challenge, Really guys I'm not kidding this is going to get REALLY sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherman95/pseuds/weatherman95
Summary: Oscar and Gary live in beautiful Kanto. Having grown up together around pokémon, the two have an innate understanding of them and each other.However, trouble is brewing in the form of Team Rocket, a terrorist organization hell bent on region- and eventually, world- domination. It’s up to Oscar, Gary, and their teams to save the world.It's actually called Everything Hurts and Everyone Dies and you'll soon find out why! Yeehaw!Warning: Heed the rating. This is not a happy story. The elements of grief are raw and come directly from my own experiences in my life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a nuzlocke, get ready for everything to be terrible! 
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Nickname every pokemon.  
> 2\. Fainting = Death.  
> 3\. Only catch one pokemon per area. No hard limits on which encounter it is, as long as only one pokemon has been caught in that area. If a route is split by a landmark, like Viridian Forest, then the two different parts act as different areas. Also, if the pokemon you want faints, too bad. No second chances.  
> 4\. Shiny mercy, any shiny pokemon may be captured and used, regardless of whether or not that area’s catch already happened. But, if Oscar catches the shiny first, that's the only encounter for that area.  
> 5\. Dupes clause- can only catch one pokemon per entire line. For example, if a Magikarp is caught, Gyarados may not be caught and is only obtainable through evolution. If the Magikarp dies, no Gyarados for Oscar.  
> 6\. Don’t use legendaries. Gift pokemon count as the area’s encounter, as do legendaries.

**Kanto, 13 years ago**

He’d been having strange dreams lately. The kind where you feel like you’re being watched by someone, but when you wake up in a cold sweat you can’t remember by who or what they wanted. Of course, it helped that Oscar was six and his mother’s Wartortle (a harried pokemon by the name of Quinley) would sit with him until he either fell back asleep or it was late enough in the morning for Oscar to get up and play.

Neither Oscar nor Quinley noticed that on the nights these dreams would wake Oscar up, someone was watching from outside. Small, fluffy, and curious about the children she felt drawn too, she would watch for upwards of an hour before finally moving on.

But she always came back.

She stayed around one morning. Mary, Oscar’s mother, had been able to get moving without the boy running around under her feet. Quinley had actually been able to get him to fall back asleep. He only had to tell him seven bedtime stories this time.

Mary was going to wake Oscar up, but she opened the door gently all the same. His room was unusually neat- for once all his toys had actually been put away. She suspected Quinley had something to do with that. Oscar was a good kid, but he was very excitable.

“Oscar,” she said softly as she crouched next to his bed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

Oscar whined.

“Oscar, it’s time to wake up. Do you know what today is?”

Oscar propped himself up and opened his eyes. “Saturday?” he guessed, despite it being a Wednesday.

“No,” Mary laughed. She cupped his face in her hand and he tried to pull away into his nice warm blanket again. “Today’s the day you meet the pokemon the Professor picked for you.”

That sure woke him up. “What?!” he yelled, jumping up and tangling himself up in his blanket for a moment. “That’s today?!”

“Yes! Now, get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready.” A flash of something pink outside caught Mary’s eye, but when she looked out the window, it was gone. 

This slight distraction gave Oscar the advantage. He threw himself onto her and hugged her tightly, roaring like a Gyarados. 

“Oh no! The beast has got me!” she cried, dramatically throwing herself backwards. “I’m a goner! Bleh!” She threw her head to the side with her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in a comical imitation of defeat.

Oscar laughed. He scrambled up, lifted his arms above himself, and roared again.

“The beast better get ready for his day before his cereal gets all soggy!” Mary chided, opening one eye. She took the moment he ran to the closet to make her escape.

“What’s it gonna be?!” Oscar wondered aloud. “Zubat? Buizel? Palkia?!” He paused and considered a shirt that said “Pika Power” on the front. “Okay, maybe not Palkia. But Zubat would be cool!”

\---

The walk to the Professor’s lab was short, but Oscar still felt like it took too long. He jumped along the path, startling a few Pidgey here and there and getting odd looks from the Rattata in the tall, green grass. The summer air was warm and energizing. White puffy clouds passed above high in the sky. Oscar started to imagine they were in the shape of potential pokemon he was going to meet, but he tripped over a root in the path and was sent giggling and sprawling to the ground.

Exasperated, Mary made him hold her hand.

The lab itself was pristine and bright. It was several stories, bustling with activity, and was where Mary worked alongside Oak and his granddaughter. They focused primarily on tracking populations of wild pokemon and the impacts urbanization created. This coupled with the fact that Professor Oak was able to approve research licenses made the lab a popular place to work. 

Young Gary Oak was already waiting when they got there. He was bouncing in place and all but fell over when he saw Oscar.

“Gary! I’m getting a pokemon!” Oscar shouted despite the fact they had already embraced each other.

“I know! I’m so excited!! You’re gonna love him! Or her, I’m not tellin’!” Gary’s bright blue eyes were glittering with joy. “I helped pick him out! Or her!” He started spinning with his arms outstretched and was quickly joined by Oscar.

“Gary, this is why I never let your sister give you coffee,” Professor Oak teased, emerging from a doorway with a pokeball in one hand.

Oscar stopped flailing around and staggered for a second. “What is it, Professor?!”

The Professor didn’t answer. His arm held out in front of him, he released the pokemon from the ball.

It was a small, young Bulbasaur. He had some round spots on his hips and chest and two circles above his eyes like little eyebrows. On his forehead was a triangle pointing down and to the right. There was a little notch in the middle of the top part of the triangle, making it vaguely heart shaped.

Oscar gasped. He crouched in front of the Bulbasaur. For a moment, the two were calm. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Oscar smiled, revealing one tooth missing from the top row. “Hi! My name’s Oscar and we’re gonna be best buddies!”

The Bulbasaur reached a vine up and touched the dark skin of Oscar’s face. He smiled back. “Bulbasaur!”

“I’m gonna call you Finley!” He patted his new friend on the head.

Gary bounced over. “Isn’t he great?!”

Finley looked quite pleased with the attention and beamed. He certainly seemed to agree with Gary’s assessment.

“Now, he’ll start to learn Kantonian as you two get to know each other. He’s very even tempered and would make an excellent research partner if that’s what you want to do,” Oak explained.

“Gary, Finley and I are gonna help you and your grampa research all the pokemon in the world!” Oscar said. He jumped to his feet and paused a moment to help Finley up as well.

And that sounded like an absolutely wonderful plan to Gary. 

\---

As the three of them grew, so did their friendship. Gary and Oscar taught Finley Kantonian and started helping out in the Professor’s lab as soon as it was decided they would probably not manage to break something important. They were given their licenses, which allowed them to catch as many pokemon as needed provided that they weren’t all used for battling.

Kanto’s laws stated that only one pokemon per evolutionary line was to be used as a battling pokemon under the normal trainer license except under special circumstances- like type specialization- and the research license acted for them as a trainer’s license with special permissions. But the boys primarily did catch and release. They had no real need to keep the pokemon they studied around. Finley was enough for Oscar.

Several years after Oscar met Finley, Gary was given an egg to hatch. Out of it came a little Charmander that Gary dubbed Brinley.

Finley was quite fond of the little lizard. He helped her take her first few steps and encouraged her as she learned to command fire.

Oscar still had dreams of being watched and soon the dreams started for the other three as well.

This wasn’t the only thing to begin to change for the four friends. A group calling themselves Team Rocket began making themselves known.

Team Rocket started off small. Spray painting an “R” here and breaking some windows there, kicking up a fuss on major holidays and trying to take over parades. But, it escalated. Soon, they were attacking people walking home from work at night and stealing from them. Valuables, money… Pokemon. 

They got more and more violent and the police had trouble keeping up.

But they never went further than that. Until…

**Kanto, Present Day**

Oscar had been just north of town with Finley, taking soil samples for Gary, Brinley, and the Professor back at the lab when the blast hit. Terribly loud. Powerful enough to knock Oscar off his feet. He screamed involuntarily and instinctively felt around for Finley. A vine touched his hand. Finley was there. Finley was okay.

Oscar saw Finley was saying something, but Oscar’s ears were ringing too loudly for him to understand. “Are you okay?” he tried to ask, but his voice was muffled. Finley didn’t look like he could tell what Oscar was saying either.

They stood shakily. “What was that?” Finley asked, not recognizing his own voice. Oscar didn’t react. “Hey, can you hear…?”

Oscar was frozen in place, staring with massive eyes at something. 

Finley’s heart dropped into his stomach.

Huge, billowing clouds of smoke in the south edge of town.

Oak’s lab.

\---

The once proud building was gutted. Debris still fell, parts were smoldering, and a massive hole had been taken out of the center. Oscar’s heart was racing. There was no sign of his friends.

Mary had beaten them there. She shouted orders to people and had a bandana tied around her face as protection from the dust and smoke. 

“Mom!” Oscar called. “Mom, where’s Gary?”

“I don’t know! Finley, start pulling rubble, we need to get people out. Try calling to see if anyone responds.”

“OSCAR!” came a cry from behind. Gary!

“Gary! Oh my god, are you okay? Where were you?” Oscar grabbed him by the shoulders, but Gary was staring at the mess that used to be the lab. His eyes glistened with tears. 

“Oh man. Oh god, Gramps and Brinley are in there!”

Before Oscar could respond, Finley shouted for them. He’d found something.

Out from underneath a slab stumbled Brinley. Banged up and bleeding, but alive. “Gary…” she croaked. “I thought you were under there!”

“Oh, sweetie,” Gary knelt down. He hovered his hands over her, afraid to touch somewhere hurt. “I had to go get a test kit from the shed, I’m so sorry, I-”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m glad you weren’t there.” She lost balance, but Gary caught her. She coughed. “Ow.”

“She needs to see a nurse…” Oscar looked around him, not looking at the smoldering remains of the lab, not looking at the people surrounding a spot and covering their mouths in horror, looking for someone- anyone- that could help.

Thankfully, the Nurse from Viridian City had arrived and Oscar flagged her down.

Brinley would be okay.

First responders got there soon after. But it would still be hours before anyone else was found.

Brinley had been relatively far away from the blast. Oak and four of his aides, including his granddaughter, weren’t so lucky. The bomb had been situated in that old machine Oak never could get running. Just out of view.

They likely didn’t even know what had hit them.

Their funerals were on the same day and blurred together.

Gary and Brinley stayed at Oscar’s house for the next few days. 

They all got the news that the Rockets had been behind the attack on the lab while sitting in the living room a week later. Gary thought it was weird what he was aware of. He didn’t remember his grandfather or sister’s funerals, but he was acutely aware of what the carpet felt like on his legs when he found out. A little itchy.

Mary just placed a loving hand on his back. 

“We need to stop them,” Oscar said quietly. Not quite a whisper. Not quite a mumble. “It can’t happen again.”

“What’ll we do? Where do we even start?” Brinley asked.

“We can fight them,” Finley suggested. “They’ve got pokemon. We’re pretty tough already, even though we’re both not very battle experienced.”

“We do have our researcher licenses,” Gary said. He rested his chin on his arms, propped up by the table. 

Oscar was across from him, in his favorite spot on the couch. Right in the middle, as inconveniently as possible, and right next to Finley. “I don’t think anyone’s just gonna let us blast through and attack the Rockets. We’ll have to prove we’re capable.”

“Quinley and I could go to Alola. Get your dad to help. Samuel’s cousin is there, I bet he’d want to help, too,” Mary added.

Quinley tightened his grip on Gary’s hand.

“We could take on the league,” Finley said.

Brinley tilted her head, considering it. She leaned against Gary. “That would be a nice way of tracking how strong we are.”

“Then you’ll need me,” a new voice suddenly said. Six heads snapped up.

Small and fluffy. Pink. It was Mew, floating above the ground and clearly having just come in through the window.

At first, no one spoke.

“... Huh?” Oscar said finally. A god. A literal god. In their living room.

“You’re right, the Rockets have to be stopped. But you guys can’t do it alone. The Rockets are way too strong, but I can help you,” she said. Her expression was severe, but they got the feeling she wasn’t angry with them.

“You’re Mew,” Oscar said.

“Yes.” Mew took a breath. “I know this is weird. But, we can help each other. The Rockets want to get to someone important to me. He’s incredibly powerful, more powerful than me, even. We can’t let that happen.”

“Do, uh. Do you know where he is?” Gary asked.

“No.”

“Oh.”

Finley lifted a vine “I’m sorry, have we seen you before? Because I swear I’ve seen-”

“Yes, yes, I showed up in your dreams, but that’s not-” the group got loud and she had to raise her voice. “That’s not important right now! Literally trying to stop pure evil! From finding my- friend!”

“You showed up in my son’s dreams?” 

“Oh my god, Quinley, you owe me so many apologies.”

“I knew it, I knew it was a god.”

“Can you appear in their dreams and make them stop?”

“I still say we fight the league.”

“Listen.” Mew held up a paw, and managed to get them all to stop their nonsense. “Take on the league. You do need to get strong, you’ll need to be very strong to do this. I’ll help you out when I can, but mostly I’m going to be tracking down my friend. He’s not going to just trust anybody. You’ll have to prove yourselves.” When no one said anything, she added, “Please.”

Mary sighed. “You’ll all be careful, won’t you?”

Oscar smiled at her reassuringly. “Well, we’ll certainly try.” 

“I’ll keep them in line, Mrs. Willow,” Brinley added.

Mary laughed. “Yeah, probably wise. Mew? Watch over them. Please.”

Mew smiled. “Yeah. I’ll do my best.”

Gary took a deep breath and, for the first time since the explosion, smiled. “Guess we’re gonna go beat up some Rockets.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a new dad. Gary makes a friend. Oscar gets hit in the face repeatedly.

They’d cover more ground if they split up. After asking pokemon along Route 1, Brinley reported that the Rockets had been last seen along Route 22, and Gary decided to push on ahead. 

Anything to distract him from the pain.

Route 1 was a very long path, a meadowy area that separated Pallet Town and Viridian City. It was dotted with tall trees that the Pidgey line nested in. Along the dirt path worn down by years of travel were holes dug out by Rattata. A few insects buzzed along and Pidgey swooped down to catch them. 

No clouds blocked the sun. Light breeze. Perfect weather for Finley to sunbathe. 

Oscar, on the other hand, was already sweating. About an hour into the walk, he needed a moment to rest. “Oh, Arceus, why does it have to be so hot?” he complained, sliding down the tree he leaned against.

“Oh, come on!” Finley said. He laughed. “It’s not that bad! Just get yourself an enormous plant on your back and you’ll feel great!”

“No!”

Finley pulled a vineful of grass and tossed it in Oscar’s general direction. It drifted uselessly in the opposite direction. “Hey, we should look for a teammate. Quit your griping and go catch something.”

“Can’t. Don’t have any pokeballs.”

As though summoned, several pokeballs materialized just above Oscar and bounced off his head. Mew appeared a second later, snickering.

Oscar tried to catch the balls as they rolled away.

Finley stopped one and laughed again. “So, were you just waiting for an opportunity to do that?”

“Yep,” Mew said. “Got these from Viridian. Figured you guys might want to expand your team a little. Also, here’s some potions.” She tossed them to Oscar, who actually managed to catch this time. “Don’t worry about how I got these.”

Finley and Oscar exchanged glances.

“I wasn’t worried until you said that,” Oscar said. “Did you do this to Gary too?”

Mew furrowed her brow. Then she gasped. “Oh, crap, I forgot! Go catch some pokemon, I should probably help Gary out.” And with that, she was gone.

“... ‘Kay.”

Getting bonked on the head by a pokegod that then vanished to go harass his best friend should have bothered Oscar more. Something about it should have, at some point, stopped him and told him “Hey, this whole situation is kind of messed up.” But, whatever Bullshit Alarm Oscar had ever been equipped with had long since been stamped out. Instead, he shoved all the items but one pokeball, did a series of dramatic poses holding it with Finley, and collected himself. 

“Okay,” Finley said. He cleared his throat. “Since you have the active researcher license, you can really catch whatever you want, but you’ll still only get one shot for each line. How do we wanna do this? Planning has never really been our strong suit.” And on top of that, they’d only really be able to catch one pokemon per area because of wildlife conservation laws. There were some exceptions, but Finley doubted they’d ever encounter them.

Like they’d ever run into a shiny with their luck.

“Well, since that is the case. I was thinking, I’ll really only aim for a Pikachu in Viridian Forest, other than that, I’ll just see what happens.”

“Okay, so we’re going to face the Rockets with whoever we happen to run into along the way. Great.”

Oscar shrugged. “You did say we suck at planning.”

“I did.”

“Not as bad as you suck at throwing grass. You’re literally a grass type!” Oscar grabbed some grass and tossed it at Finley. Just like before, it floated away on the wind.

“Oh god, you’re worse than I am.”

Oscar snorted. Some movement above them caught his attention.

A couple Pidgeys. They landed in the grass and pecked at the ground. One stopped, cocked his head at Oscar, then returned to pecking.

“Psst, Finley, go talk to them,” Oscar whispered. There was no telling if they were able to speak Kantonian- though that was relatively common on routes closer to towns. Best to have someone else do the talking, just in case.

Finley crept forward. “Uh, excuse me? Do either of you wanna join our team?” He asked, in perfect Kantonian and completely misunderstanding Oscar’s intentions.

One Pidgey flew away, but the one that had looked at Oscar stayed. He studied Finley for a moment. He looked tired. “What’s the team for?”

“Well, it’s, it’s pretty dangerous. We’re, uh. Going to take on the League and fight the Rockets.” That probably didn’t sound particularly inviting.

“Just the two of you?” The Pidgey gestured back to Oscar, who was watching while rubbing one arm.

“Uh. Hopefully not,” Finley admitted. “We haven’t really thought that hard about it.”

The Pidgey just stared back. He looked even more tired than before.

“We don’t really know what we’re going to do. But that’s why we’re asking. Better to ask then just lob a pokeball at you, right?”

The Pidgey took a deep breath. “I see.” He flew over to Oscar and landed on his shoulder. “Name’s Charlie. I’m joining the team. Someone’s gotta make sure y’all don’t get yourselves killed.”

Oscar tapped the pokeball on his forehead. Charlie didn’t resist.

“Welcome to the team, Charlie!” Oscar smiled. He sent the little bird back out. No use keeping him cooped up in the ball all day. Plus, it was more fun with a crowd. It made it feel less like Brinley and Gary were off somewhere far away.

The rest of the walk to Viridian went by quicker. Keeping up with Finley and Charlie’s well being in battle distracted Oscar enough from the heat that he almost celebrated when what had to have been the twentieth Rattata launched itself at them.

At least the team was getting good experience. Bit by bit.

Viridian City was a small haven before the twisting, winding roads of Viridian Forest. Named for the shade of the flora, the area was absolutely bursting with greenery. Every house had a garden and community buildings were packed with potted and hanging plants inside. Oscar couldn’t help but smile at a particularly vibrant pecha plant as he walked to the Pokemon Center counter.

After a quick rest (and restock at the Mart), Charlie spoke up. “We should head north to Route 2 first. Then come back for scoping out Route 22. We won’t be able to go far, but we should try to recruit as much as possible.”

Oscar nodded, done playing with a fern planted next to the road. “We may be able to meet up with Gary and Brinley soon, too.”

“Let’s not get too far into Route 2. Don’t really wanna run into any Weedles just yet,” Finley added. “We’re not quite ready for that. Even if I’m part poison type, I’m still not resistant to Weedle poison. And you and I both remember what happened last time we had a run in with a Kakuna nest.” He looked pointedly at Oscar.

Oscar laughed. “We were fine.”

“No Weedles for Oscar,” Charlie said. He had the feeling he would have to make a lot of rules like this.

“What about a Rattata?” Oscar pointed ahead where one sat, grooming herself. “Hey! Wanna join our team and help us beat up Team Rocket?” he called.

“Shh! Not so loud! What if a Rocket was nearby?” Charlie hissed, exasperated.

The Rattata ran to them. “You’re fighting Team Rocket?” Hopeful. Eager. “They took my friends. The whole nest hasn’t seen them since. We don’t even know if they’re okay.” She looked Oscar right in the eye. “Catch me. I wanna join your team.”

Oscar obliged, and let her back out. “Well that was easy. What’s your name?”

“Vivi.”

“Vivi, do you wanna help me destroy our best friends in battle?” 

“Absolutely.”

\---

Route 22 was rather different than the previous areas. It was more rocky, the grasses scraggly where they once were lush. Not to say that the route was devoid of life, it was simply where the terrain became more mountainous. Plenty of pokemon made the area their home, mostly the more rugged lines that didn’t rely on grasses as much for cover. 

A lake had formed toward the center of the route, making what would have otherwise been a short walk to Victory Road more difficult. Old paved roads were cracked and in need of repair, but hadn’t been made a priority over the repairs needed in cities and towns. It was generally assumed that trainers that went out to Route 22 could handle themselves.

“We’ll go no further than this first patch of grass,” Oscar said. He ducked as a troop of Mankeys jumped from the tall rocks overhead. 

Charlie returned from his quick scouting. “Doesn’t look like Team Rocket’s here. Your friend must’ve chased them off.”

One of the Mankeys stopped. She watched for a moment, then grabbed a rock and launched it at Oscar, nailing him in the head. “HEY TRAINER!!”

Oscar yelped and Finley jumped into a defensive position.

“Leave him alone!” Finley growled.

“DO YOU GUYS NEED A MANKEY?” she shouted.

“Oh my god, we can hear you just fine,” Vivi muttered.

“If I catch you, will you agree not to throw another rock at my face?” Oscar rubbed his forehead. He made a face at the small smear of blood on his hand. 

“YEAH SURE.”

Oscar chucked a pokeball at her, which she promptly burst out of. “Hey!” 

The Mankey laughed. “OKAY, TRY AGAIN.” Another pokeball, which she burst out of again, laughing. “OKAY, OKAY, I’LL STOP. FOR REAL THIS TIME.” To her credit, she actually stayed put and allowed herself to be caught.

“Stop shouting,” Oscar said as he ignored the voice inside him saying to keep her in the ball.

“I do what I want,” she said, quieter now. “The name’s Reggie. What I want is- I wanna tag along.”

“Um, okay.”

“Hey, Oscar. I like the new style!” a familiar voice said.

“Gary!” Finley cheered.

Brinley smiled brightly. “I see you guys are getting quite the team. Did Mew give you supplies too?”

“Yeah, seriously, how’d you catch so many pokemon already?” Gary added. He pointed to the Pidgey on his shoulder. “I was only just able to catch Melody here like an hour ago.”

“She stopped by earlier this afternoon,” Oscar said. “Guess she got sidetracked.”

Vivi, Charlie, and Reggie exchanged confused looks.

“Maybe we just had bad luck. Wanna battle?” Gary asked. “We wanna see how well we’re doing with our training.”

“You’re on!”

The first round was bird versus bird. Charlie was faster and just a smidge stronger. Several well timed gusts later and Melody was defeated. 

Next up was Brinley. Reggie jumped at the opportunity to fight someone who didn’t have the advantage.

“Be careful Reggie. No throwing rocks,” Oscar chided. 

“You got it, boss!” she agreed, kicking Brinley in the legs and knocking her over. 

Brinley retaliated with a scratch across Reggie’s face. It hardly left a mark.

“Sorry, kiddo. We Mankeys have pretty tough skin,” Reggie said, kicking again.

This time, Brinley fell onto her back and held up one hand. “Alright, I give. You kick hard.” No need putting herself and Gary in danger when the outcome was clear.

“Well,” Gary said, tossing some coins to Oscar as though he’d been expecting this. “That was anticlimactic. Looks like you got yourself some pretty tough teammates!” He bent down and helped Brinley up. “We’ll totally get you later.”

“We look forward to it,” Oscar said. He and Gary fist bumped. “Next loser buys lunch?”

“Next loser buys lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's an update schedule?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rip
> 
> I always liked the name Finley for a Bulbasaur for some reason. When I was trying to come up with a name for Gary's Charmander, the name Brinley popped into my head. I looked it up, decided it fit, and went with it.
> 
> Then I thought it would be hilarious to continue on the joke with Quinley.
> 
> Oscar is named after a dear friend of mine, I think you know where Gary came from, and Mary is named because of, well, Mary and Joseph.
> 
> I didn't write the first battle against Gary that happened in game because it was boring. I won.


End file.
